Six Oneshots
by Kozarr
Summary: Six oneshots about soul X maka, yeah I did that song meme but I cheated and made them long so I only did six. Enjoy


Dental Care - Owl City

It was just an ordanary Friday, the sun was laughing up in the bright sky and the warm weather had everyone dressed lightly. Two people were walking down the street seemingly ordinary, one humming lightly under her breath and the other almost unnoticably shifting his eyes back and forth. There was the only unordinary thing occuring that day. The amazingly cool Soul Eater Evens was walking as normally as he could with his partner Maka, but inside, a war raged. Of all the fears a person could have, he just had to have the most UNCOOL one ever.

Soul was headed towards a small building where only nightmares occured, and it was all the fault of his persistant meister. Maka had forced him to go to no place else other then the dentists. And for what you may ask? All because he had weird teeth that he never bothered to have looked at. As Maka rightfully pointed out, dental problems could lead to death, but seeing as he was in near death experiances every other day, this was honestly the least of his problems.

Try as he might, Soul could not enter the small office without breaking out in a full on panic attack. A man with a freaking drill in his mouth? No way! It was just NOT COOL! But Maka dragged him unwilling to the small seat with that light at the end of the tunnel hanging above his head, and forced his head back with her famous Maka chop. He groaned for a moment before coming too and eyeing the dentist approaching him almost devilishly, with that wide grin of his. Soul could not stop himself, he let out the most uncool school girl scream ever.

Later that night, and for the rest of his life most unfortunately, Soul was taunted with the fact that the only way he would sit still and let his teeth be looked at was when Maka had bent over and kissed his cheek, whispering that it would "All be okay".

Grace Kelly - Mika

This was it, today he would prove how he felt no matter how rediculous he had to act to do it. So when the alarm went off, he happily sliced it into two neat halves and leaped from his bed. It was going to work, he just knew it. He finally knew everything his partner liked, and there was no way Soul would fail to impress Maka today, for today was no other day then Maka's birthday. He shoved on some rather nice looking clothes for such little consideration, and walked forth to his meister's bedroom.

One knock was all it took, for the door swung forth and he stepped in to see a fully dressed brightly smiling Maka. "Good morning sunshine, Happy birthday!" He said in an impressive gentleman voice. He then proceeded to lead a rather abashed girl to the living room and sat her at the piano that Soul had never played. Secretly, he only ever wanted Maka to hear his talent. It was something special they could share. So as they sat alone on that morning, soul began a new song. A song that told a story through sound, the story of his undying love for a girl named Maka, she could feel it through her soul which was connecting with Soul's in a new, pleasent way.

Phase one down. Phase two activate, Soul finished the song with a low note that drifted off into silence. "Would you like some breakfast after that lovely preformance?" he asked. Maka, still looking rather taken aback, and now blushing profusely, merely nodded her head slowly and allowed Soul to lead her to the table where a strawberry cheesecake was sat waiting for her along with a plate of chocolate ship pancakes. This was just too much.

"...Soul?" It was the first time his meister spoke that day and he looked to her eagerly.

"Yes sunshine? What is it?"

"...You're trying too hard." His eyes had just enough time to widen before the distance between Maka and Soul closed and they met at the lips. It was what he had hoped for, but he still could not help feeling rather bitchslapped from the 'trying too hard' comment. Still, mission accomplished!

Guilty Pleasure - Cobra Starship

He was holding her closer then he had ever dared to be before. Screw her father, who cares if he found out? Soul would rather to love and lose (his life) then never to love at all. So tonight, as he sat there with his meister, Maka Albarn, at his side looking at the meteor shower with him, he broke the distance that was always there, and leaned in to claim her for himself.  
It felt rather amazing to be finally expressing the feelings both had known to be there for such a long time. They had been partners living together for five years now and it was simply a matter of time. Tonight he just did not give a damn and threw it all aside to act. He leaned over his blushing partner and trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone, leaving her shivering at his every touch.

She wondered when he would take action. After reading only a thousand books about this 'prince charming' fellow, Maka debated if Soul would be like that, deciding in the end she would give him time before she took the first step. But now here they were, her being straddled and kissed passionately by the man she loved. Maka could feel his sharp teeth nip at her skin lightly, and she moaned ever so quietly, fueling the adrenaline in his blood.

He continued to nip and kiss her until he could take it no longer. Not wanting to go overboard, he gave her one long kiss that expressed all the lust he could pour into it without molesting the girl right there, and crawled off of her, still holding her close and pulled her into a tight embrace. She would be his guilty pleasure from that night on, but he couldnt really give a damn because keeping it secret made it all the more fun.

Here Comes a Special Boy - Freezepop

The group was standing near the airport in anticipation. Kidd, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki and finally, Maka. Today was the day their friend Soul Evens would come back from a two year Death Scyth mission, and all his friend could not wait for the plane to arrive. One friend in particular however, anticipated this much more then the rest.

Maka was determined to kiss Soul the moment she saw him. He left before she could tell him how she felt, and had missed him so much that she refrained from dating the entire two years that he was away. Now with years of hormones to act upon, she was dead set on making him hers, who cares if everyone else was there? Not her.

The plane touched down, and everyone cheered when Soul stepped out, looked over, waved, and ran to the gate. When he entered the building, he first gave Black*Star a spectacular highfive and a brofist. Then he gave Tsubaki, Liz and Patty a hug before shaking hands with Kidd, who complained a hug would ruin his symmetry.

At last, he stepped up Maka. "Hey Tiny-tits." Maka just stared at him. Two years and that was it? Tiny-tits?

"Wow Soul. You've been gone for two years and you still have nothing better to call me then Tiny-tits?" She laughed with him.

"Well I could call you checkerboard chest if that seem's more origional" In his mind he noted that after two years neither name fit her anymore. In fact, she had become amazingly attractive. She was still very small in the way of boobs but they were noticable with the new attire she adorned, and he noted the pigtails were now a thing of the past as her hair hung down, long and shiny.

"Hey, shark teeth." Soul looked up, startled. "Stop checking me out and get over here." She said far too seductively before throwing herself at him and kissing the shock into his face even more. The rest of the group just stood there, jaws open, all except a smiling Tsubaki of course.

Hero - Superchick ( WARNING: AU, Angst and blood. )

A tear spun from Maka's emerald eye, cascading down to the floor of the bathroom, where the girl crouched, hidden and sobbing her heart out her eyes. There was nobody else there now, but a moment ago there had been two girls standing at the sinks, unaware of Maka in her stall, holding in her tears. They had been talking about her. Everyone was, and it was all bad. People called her all the bad things one could come up with. A slut, whore, bitch, ugly, annoying, and things she did not even want to remember.

It's easy to deal with a few rumor's, she put an end to the first one to start. But when she faught back, a full on wave of war headed at her and she was not ready. It seemed like the world was against her. Highschool was just the worst. None of the guys liked her, and all of the girls liked to call her names. Some of the older grade 12 students had set her shoes on fire one day as she was eating her lunch.

They bullied her, and finally she could not take it anymore. With one swift motion, she slashed a knife across her arm and put her pain in it's place. Because honestly, she could not deal with pain when the source was not visible. This she could deal with. Six slashes down her arm. Six marks for every name those girls threw at her. Chrimson tears leaked from her arm, down to the floor, and pooled around her.

The bell rang but she was out of her mind. She stood shakily and left the bathroom, forgetting about the river of blood gushing out of her slits, and the loss of blood took her consciousness from her as she passed the boys bathroom. The last thing she remembered was a muffled voice, and the tiles on the floor growing closer and closer to her face as she fell into herself.

It was two days later, as she sat in a hospital bed crying her eyes out and wishing for her death when she heard the door to her room swing open gently, and a boy walked in. Who the hell was this, why would the nurses let the sources of her cuts into this sanctuary? But this boy was different. He had snow white hair and striking red eyes that held her tear blurred emerald's captivated. Her heart missed a beat. Before she could ask him who he was and why he was here, he walked over with more concern then she had ever seen on a face before and spoke.

"I'm Soul. You're Maka right? I've tryed talking to you a few times before but when I went to find you a few day's ago I just couldnt. I guess that was where you were, in the bathroom. What were you thinking? I know what everyone says about you, and it isnt easy to deal with, but you know...I'm here now to help you with it. I'll be there for you from now on Maka."

She stared at this boy with her eyes wider then ever before, and looked deep into his eyes, right to his heart, which the boy was trying to convey was big enough to keep them both alive. Suddenly, with a small sniffle, she crawled from her bed and went to his already waiting arms, where she felt she should have been her entire life, and would spend the rest of it taking comfort.

Hot Air Balloon - Owl City ( WARNING: AU again )

Maka and Soul were 10 when they first got the idea. They lived right next to eachother and had supposedly both had the same dream one night, and awoke the next day to meet eachother at the small bridge that crossed the narrow stream between their gardens. Both yelled at the same time, both taking in what the other said, and both knowing what they were talking about, although to a stranger it would have seemed like a word war.

When Soul turned 11 three months later, and Maka was two months till the same age, Soul got some money for his birthday. They both went to the store together and bought old red blankets and a few yards of marroon materials. To both sets of parents, this seemed highly odd but none of the four questioned it as a 10 year old Maka and an 11 year old soul took the materials and stashed them away in his closet.

When Maka turned 11 two months down the road, she got the sewing machine she asked for, along with some yellow and green materials she used to make pillow's and many other things that she ended up giving to a charity store as a donation. After five months of practicing the sewing machine lay forgotten in her closet, and the materials lay forgotten in Soul's.

Both Soul and Maka were 15 when they started dating. It was an amazing, predictable relationship. both were happy with the other but both felt they were forgetting something. A few times Maka would mention this and Soul would shrug, then both would shove it to the back of their minds without a worry and eventually they lost the feeling.

When soul was 21 he asked her to marry him. He took her to a field and knelt on one knee, producing not a ring, but something more special. A few spools of red thread. Maka looked confused at it for the longest time before she remembered both the old sewing machine and the tons of red and marroon materials that they had gotten all those years ago. It would be a while before they got officially married yet, but while they were engaged, they spent all their free time sewing large red squares together, and baught a giant basket to which they fixed a lanturn-like structure.

When both were 23, they held their wedding. Only their closest friend were there, and behind the entire thing was a closed off tent holding a surprise for the audiance. As they leaned in and sealed their lives together with a kiss, they turnd to the tent and opened it up, revealing a battered looking marron hot air balloon. Their friends gasped, not knowing what this was all about, but after some short explaining they climbed into their childhood dream and took flight, letting their love reach the sky in the product of their eternal friendship. 


End file.
